


Vampire Bites

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Color Draining, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes  Bubba wakes up to his hair being white, especially after Marshall has spent the night. It can be annoying sometimes but it's always adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Bites

_It's another one of those mornings,_ Bubba thought as he stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He brushed his fingers through his hair with a sigh before smiling to himself. His hair was white again, probably from Marshall draining it during his sleep. It happened often enough to be annoying when the candy people asked questions but it was cute that Marshall couldn't control himself in his sleep.

He carefully began to get ready for his day. He could only guess what Pepper was going to say when he came out but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He loved his vampire king boyfriend and there was nothing anyone of his kingdom could say to change his mind. 

He finished fixing his hair before brushing his teeth, humming to himself. He wondered if Marshall was asleep yet. The vampire had most likely been watching him all night instead of feeding. It was kinda creepy the first time he'd woken up in the middle of the night to find the older teen lying next to him and staring at him with slightly glowing red eyes. 

Bubba finished with his bathroom activities before leaving the room to get dressed. He smiled when he spied his boyfriend floating over his bed and covered in his blanket. Marshall's obisidian colored hair hung loosely as one of his arms dangled down. The vampire had obviously been sleeping for long enough to float but not long enough to stop. 

Marshall shifted around slightly and the blankets slipped off. Bubba carefully walked over, throwing the blankets back over his sleeping boyfriend before turning to the closet and going inside. He pulled on a pair of magenta skinny jeans, a pink wife-beater and a warm black hoodie of Marshall's. 

He cuddled into the sweater, humming before he moved to close the blinds. He smiled slightly, watching Marshall for a moment before leaving the room. He had things to attend to before he could relax. His violet eyes were bright and his hair was light, seeing as his color hadn't returned. 

"Your Highness! What happened to your hair?!" Peppermint Maid screeched, her stripes bright red as she moved forward to look him over. "And why are you wearing that sweater?!"

Prince Gumball sighed, "Marshall drained my hair and this sweater is warm. I also like smelling like Marsh." He hummed, pulling the collar up to his nose to breathe in the fading smell of smoke and  _Marshall._

He definitely liked the days where Marshall would drain his hair and he hoped it would happen again and again. 


End file.
